El nuevo Inazuma Eleven
by Pauli.bubbles
Summary: Han pasado 2 años después que endo mamoru gano el futbol frontier international . Pero ahora vendra nuevos personajes y una protagonista que vera que los hombres y mujeres pueden hacer todo con el poder del futbol


Capitulo 1

Han pasado 2 años después que inazuma japan ganó el torneo FFI (Futbol Frontier International). Después de eso la secundaria Raimon haya pasado por muchas aventuras descubriendo nuevos rivales de muchos países y conociendo nuevos amigos con el fin se hicieron mucho más fuertes hasta llegar que son capaces de conseguir que el futbol no solo es competencia si no es el significado entre los lazos de la amistad y el trabajo en equipo. Pero en esta historia conocerán el nuevo inazuma japan

Tokio, Japan

Era una mañana reluciente el sol salía con un destello de luz que salía desde las cortinas de una habitación. En el mismo cuarto se veía una niña dormida en la cama con su almohada estaba dormida que no sintió que desde la manilla de la puerta se abría despacio como un fantasma para asustar a su presa con una voz grito

-¡ Vamos a levantarse que vas a llegar tarde la final del partido!- dijo una mujer joven de pelo corto de color café ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, de piel blanca y ojos de color café claro

\- ¿Qué? ¡Partido! A ya voy!- grita la dueña de la habitación de un sobresalto ve a su madre con una sonrisa en su cara le jugo una broma muy pesada, creyendo que era realidad su madre se ríe con mucha alegría

\- jajajajaa, sabía que si hubiera dicho esto te levantarías rápidamente. Vamos levántate y toma el desayuno tu abuela te mando algo desde Chile- dice a su hija al ver ella sus ojos se iluminaron rápidamente con un gran salto sale de su cama sin percatar que había un balón de futbol que se había caído tras saltar corre hacia la escalera rápidamente y se cae accidentalmente con el balón se escucha un trueno en la casa. La madre sale corriendo hacia la escalera si estaba viva o le ha pasado algo

\- Oh por dios! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta viendo a su hija en la escalera pero entre las manos tenía la pelota de futbol

\- si eso creo, jejeje- le responde con naturalidad. Se levanta después de recibir todo el golpe se fue al comedor se veía el desayuno al estilo japonés con el bol de arroz, sopa de miso y pescado era algo nuevo para ella ya que se trasladaron a Japón por el trabajo de su madre y se tuvo que despedir de su familia y sus amigos de la escuela al recordar eso se pone triste ya que en su escuela tenía un equipo de futbol femenino donde ganó el campeonato de chile a través de región a región. Pone sus manos en sus cachetes y se golpea 2 veces tratando de olvidar toda su tristeza y ver que tenía que ver el lado positivo y conocer nuevos compañeros.

-¿Estas bien hija?- pregunta su madre con preocupación por los cambios. –No, no, no – responde de inmediato. Se sienta en la silla y se come todo lo que dio su madre

\- ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! Estaba todo delicioso después de todo es tu primera vez cocinando esto mama- dice a su madre. De ahí ve el paquete grande lo abre con cuidado y de la caja saca un cuaderno de color naranjo era viejo con letras grandes no lo podía entender dejo el cuaderno en la mesa. Vuelve a la caja y recoge unos guantas de arquero eran de color blanca y negras. De ahí saco 1 carta era de su abuela lo mando desde Chile su pueblo natal lo abre con cuidado y decía esto

Querida Paula:

Sé que todo lo que estás pasando es nuevo para ti, pero no tienes que estar triste. Vas a conseguir cosas magnificas si llegas a Japón espero que te guste estos guantes para futbol especialmente para ti además te doy mi cuaderno que tienes hay es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado encontraras habilidades que podrás compartir con tus amigas y amigos para allá. Nos vemos en unos meses mas ¡!

Tú puedes derrotar a los mejores jugadores! Mi pequeña luz (hikari)

Al ver la carta mis ojos se sorprendieron mi abuela tenía un cuaderno de técnicas especiales acaso cuando era joven ¿también le gustaba el futbol? Tanto como yo, se hiso muchas preguntas en su cabeza que preguntaría cuando llegaría a Japón. Agarro el cuaderno de color naranjo tenía un poco de polvo que no se podía ver claramente las letras estaban en japonés podía entender un poco japonés abrió con cuidado pero por su sorpresa había muchos garabatos que no se podía entender y abajo decía las técnicas en español y japonés.

-Q-q-q-q que es esto! son muchos garabato que no puedo entender!- responde sorprendida y alegría a la vez- Mama! Mira mira mira mira lo que me mando la abuela- dice con unos ojos brillosos

\- Vaya parece que te dio el cuaderno de tu abuela- le quita el cuaderno a Paula y lo mira con cuidado ya que era viejo-

-Hija mía este cuaderno era el tesoro de tu abuela cuando era joven ella era igual que tú tenía una alegría que podía transmitir a los jugadores y con este cuaderno creo habilidades magnificas que gano con su grupo de futbol en Japón era especializado en mujeres, Después de eso tu abuela conocía a un hombre que le gustaba el futbol y juntos con muchas ideas crearon muchas habilidades que su grupo llego la final pero de ahí le sucedió un accidente y no apareció nunca más, tu abuela triste dejo de jugar futbol..

Después de que mi mama me conto las historia mi boca no decía nada, sorprendida ya que mi abuela jugaba futbol le gustaba tanto como yo tome el cuaderno de mis manos y comencé a hojearlo en la parte de atrás había una hoja con garabatos extraños pero podía entenderlo un poco. En la hoja había una persona de atrás de la persona había una sombra que rodeaba a la persona debajo de la persona había unas letras grandes que decía "keshin"

-Muy bien, Paula recuerda que tienes que ir al instituto Raimon de ahí tienes que conocer si te gusta o podemos cambiar de instituto- dice mi madre

\- Esta bien primero me cambiare y voy a conocer el lugar ya que necesito conocer es nuevo esto para mí- dice con una sonrisa en su cara

Se va rápidamente a la habitación se cambia y se pone un chaleco de color rojo y unos pantalones azules busca sus zapatillas favoritas donde juega con ella al futbol Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y me fui corriendo de la casa

ya me voy!- le dije a mi madre

Te mucho cuidado!- me dice mi madre

Me fui corriendo había muchas calles que no conocía e iba a cada lado tenía que ir al instituto Raimon pero mi problema era ¿Dónde quedaba el instituto Raimon? Se me olvido preguntarle a mi madre donde queda. Pensé en ir a preguntar en un lugar lo primero que se me ocurrió al frente de mi había un restaurante. Abrí la puerta deslizando creo que tenía muchas puertas diferentes la que yo conozco veo un señor viejo no tenía más de 50 o 60 años usaba lentes y una barba era color blanco y usaba un pañuelo de color morado en su cabeza, estaba cocinando al observar al señor me miro y con sus manos me saluda

¿Qué vas ordenar pequeña?- me dice el viejo

Me decía el viejo en idioma japonés no lo podía entender, Paula podía entender pero poco a sí que con las manos improviso

No, no, no- dice Paula. Con las manos dice yo, conocer, instituto Raimon , buscar

Esto es difícil lo que pensé- dice con una cara decepcionada

Al ¿Instituto Raimon?- me dice el señor del restaurante

¿Qué?, ¿entiende mi idioma?- pregunto con una alegría en mi cara

Si, cuando era joven conocí muchos idiomas que yo mismo no conocí, con el tiempo aprendí algunos idiomas como el español e inglés- me dice alegremente el señor

Guau, increíble. Un momento yo lo conozco pero no sé dónde- pongo la mano en mi barbilla recordando la cara del viejo y al ver unos cuadros pegados en la pared una foto de él y un equipo rodeado con un trofeo en sus manos al ver la fotografía mis ojos se abrieron

U-U-Usted era el entrenador de Raimon ganaron el Futbol frontier (FF) y con su ayuda el equipo se hicieron más fuertes y con la ayuda del entrenador Kudo ganaron el Futbol Frontier International- lo apunto con mi dedo sorprendida

Guau no creí que una persona desconocida me conociera, ese soy yo me llamo Hibiki Seigou y soy el entrenador de Raimon- con una sonrisa le da a la niña

Oh es verdad quieres saber dónde está el instituto Raimon. Tienes que caminar derecho y a la izquierda encontraras el instituto con un relámpago gigante de color amarillo- me dice Hibiki

Muchas Gracias! La próxima vez visitare su restaurante y comeré su comida!- le respondo formalmente como lo hacen su cultura y me voy rápidamente

Oe oe oe ¿oye cómo te llamas?- pregunta Hibiki pero era tarde Paula ya se fue

No cabe duda que esa niña sabe algo de futbol pero siento que la conozco de alguna parte, pero es de otro país tendré que pensar donde la conozco- dice con una pregunta en su cabeza el entrenador de Raimon

Paula corre hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron fue donde Hibiki le dijo derecho e ir a la izquierda y encontrare el instituto Raimon… Caminos unos minutos y veo un instituto grande y de color azul de ahí veo un gran relámpago en el centro del instituto.

Ya llegue… El instituto Raimon- dijo con unos de emoción. Dio unos pasos hasta entrar al instituto es mucho más grande de lo que pensé piensa ella con una alegría


End file.
